


Dream of me

by Quackyeon



Series: I'm With You [6]
Category: In2it, 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute Thoughts, Domestic, Dreams, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Inho sometimes wishes he could live in his fantasy but reality with Sungho is pretty good too.





	Dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 [Just Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/justkiss2017/profile).  
> Prompt 6; the space between dream and reality

Inho woke from his sleep, his bad dreams were getting bad. He got up and wrapped himself in his dressing gown, before going and sitting on the balcony, back against the wall of the apartment. He looked out over at the city in front of him. Seoul never seemed to get quiet, maybe there was never a time where everyone in the city was asleep. Seoul was never quiet, and that was something Inho had loved when he'd first moved. There was always something to do, something to see and there wasn't that loneliness and emptiness he felt growing up in a more rural area. He had been wondering for a while if he should move to Texas, if they should move to Texas. There was probably more for them there than here in Seoul, there was potential to get married and adopt children and just live a life better than they were now. 

He had dreamed when he was growing up of finding someone he loved and having a family, he wanted to have it all, but growing up in South Korea it had become clear, very fast, that what he wanted was never going to happen. He'd been in a relationship with his best friend for a long time and they'd just mutually broken up, he'd had one night stands but he hated them, he wanted something more. And then he met Sungho, in a bar, Sungho had been sat at the bar nursing a beer and looking like he wanted to leave when Inho had approached him and asked him something stupid. Inho smiled at the memory that was years in the past but still felt like yesterday. Sungho had been nervous - Inho later found out that it was the first time Sungho had ever been to a gay bar - they ended up leaving and going to a 24 hour cafe and talked into the morning about everything and nothing. 

Inho had known that night that the man in front of him was someone he was meant to be with. Inho had been relieved when the other had texted him the next day and the rest was history. Inho had always been strong, made of metal, he'd had to be, growing up in a place where being himself wasn't something that was openly accepted and talked about, but with Sungho that wasn't the case, he could be vulnerable. That in itself had a strength that Inho appreciated, he loved that he could expose that weakness. But that didn't mean it had worked the way he'd thought, where he'd meet his true love and then everything would be perfect. Things were sometimes hard with Sungho, Inho's parents had taken a while to warm up to the boy who Inho had brought home and then Sungho had never even come out so Inho had never met the smaller mans parents in the capacity of boyfriend. 

Inho wasn't startled when he heard footsteps approach the balcony and then looked over to see Sungho who just sat wordlessly next to him and took his hand. "Nightmare?" Sungho said after a period of silence and Inho just nodded. Sungho pressed a soft kiss to the others cheek. "What are you doing out here? Other than getting cold." 

"Thinking about us." Inho said with a small sight, he shifted to rest against the others shoulder despite their height difference. "Thinking about if it would be better for us to leave Korea, for me to give up trying to change Korea and just leave with you." 

"You want to give up?" 

"No, I don't, but I also feel so beaten down Sungho." Inho said cuddling into the other. "I don't think Korea is ready to change and I don't want to spend our whole lives fighting for something when we could just leave and be happier." 

Sungho looked at Inho and sighed. "Inho, when I first met you, you told me you were a gay rights activist not because it was easy or to benefit yourself but to help those kids who are afraid or unsure of what their life can be knowing they are gay." He said quietly, "and I've seen some of the letters you get at conferences you've spoken at, from the kids who you have made a difference for. Who will fight for those kids if you don't?" 

Inho just held Sungho a little tighter. "I just want things to change now, I want to live easier, I don't want to have to buy a two bed apartment so we can pretend we don't share a bed." He said quietly. "I want to be able to hold your hand in the street and kiss you. I want to be able to tell people I love you. I want it all, but I can't have any of it and it's not fair." 

"I know, but we have an amazing apartment that your best friend can sleep at when he's too drunk to go home. We have each other and I will support you until you tell me you can't do it anymore and I will follow you anywhere in this world. We have amazing friends and you do amazing work for people all over Korea. You got the government to add gay rights to an agenda. They might not grant them but they will talk about them and then people will talk about them and think about them. Maybe the kind of people who will ask, why are we even asking if some people deserve human rights?" Sungho smiled. "One person can set everything in motion. I know you can do anything you set your mind to Inho." 

"When you say it like that our life is pretty great, isn't it?"


End file.
